A Different Type of War
by triwizard17
Summary: There are four different worlds involved in this war. Four enemies. This is going to be harder than any war that Ichigo Kurosaki has ever fought. He will have to learn how to use Final Getsuga Tensho without losing his spiritual pressure. T for language


Chapter 1: prelude to the war

It was raining in Ichigo's inner world. He had lost all hope of winning against Aizen. When he learned the Final release of his sword, however that had changed. Urahara had taught him kido earlier, but he had neglected to use it.

When he fought Aizen, a mysterious man dressed in strange clothing, with a beard that rivaled that of Yamamoto-soutaicho. He carried a stick. What was a stick going to do? He shot strange lights at Aizen. He had to act before the old man got himself killed

"Bakudo No 98, Hikari no ketsugō no ken*!" he shouted

a twenty or so sword shaped light beans fell down and pinned him to the hard, dirty ground. Ichigo walked up to him and basically told him that is was dangerous. He then went after Aizen. Aizen then started boasting about his power that was eliminating the rocks from the earth. He attacked Ichigo again. Ichigo stopped the blade by pinching it.

Dumbledore was watching this with interest. This boy had just stopped a blade by tapping it. He had pinned him down by chanting. His desire to protect the people he loved was literally flowing through this dark power of his. Perhaps...

no, that would be cruel, using him like that. He noticed another small figure approaching. His spectacles, which had a magnifying charm on them, saw that the figure was wearing a hat with green and white stripes. He also noticed that he was wearing clogs, and had a fan of sorts in his hand. He also had a cane, but he wasn't using it to help himself walk.

He turned the other direction. A figure in red, with long silver hair, and a sword at his side, was approaching as well. Not to mention the boy completely covered in green. He had raven hair, and was bare footed. The raw power that was flowing through this boy was immense. He felt an even greater amount of power coming from behind him. He turned to see a big black box with a bunch of swords in it be slashed in half by the orange haired boy. He chuckled. Harry might be able to do that if he was trained...

Back at Hogwarts...

"So Harry, do you know where Dumbledore went?"

Ron was Harry's friend, and this was the 592nd time he had asked that question(he had counted)  
"No.." Then "Achoo!"

Must be getting a cold...

Back with Yusuke...

He could feel a LOT of spiritual pressure coming from the fight that was a couple miles ahead of them. They must both be really powerful if he could feel it all the way from here. He better step it up, or the orange haired kid gets himself killed. He hadn't paid attention when Koenma had ordered him to kill this Aizen person...

-FLASHBACK-

"Yusuke!" Botan woke him up at 3:00 in the morning

"What do you want?" he asked

"Koenma-sama wants to see you!"

"Damned pacifier breath..."

LATER

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

"You heard me, I want you to fight the last battle of a war 4 different worlds are at stake here you know. Not only that, but you are to protect Ichigo Kurosaki, Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. You are also to assist the Gotei 13 with their mission of beating Aizen-sama."

-END FLASHBACK-

"I'm never going to forgive him for this, I had so many better things to do, like beat up Kuwabara"

He heard a faint sneeze in the distance. Might be his imagination...

As with Inuyasha...

"Stupid old hag for sending me alone while Kagome relaxes with the monk and that kid fox, and why'd she have to send the Demon Slayer off to some "demon infested" place?"

-FLASHBACK-

Inuyasha stared at the well that Kagome had just leaped in to. The old hag wanted to talk to him? "It better be quick" he muttered.

LATER

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha shouted Kikyo's(A/Q*what's the lady with eyepatch named?" I forgot and did I spell Kikyo right?)

younger sister.

"Ye must transverse across a different dimension, where a entirely new evil threatens to destroy the best of 4 worlds."

"And how the hell am I supposed to get there, dammit?"

"Ye should mind your toung, for it speaks foul words" she said

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"The well will take ye their, I have enchanted it to take ye to this new dimension for one trip."

"So the monk, Demon Slayer, and kid fox aren't coming?"

"neither is Kagome" The old lady said.

END FLASHBACK

So here he was, saving this stupid boys life

*Binding swords of light (according to Google translate)

A/Q is Authors question


End file.
